De retour après tout ce temps
by serie28
Summary: Stiles à disparu depuis 2 ans maintenant personne ne sais ou il est passé, cela a anéantit la meute et son père. Mais quand il réapparaît avec de nouveaux amis, la meute prend conscience qu'il a énormément changé et qu'il n'est plus le Stiles qu'ils aimaient tous. Alors quand une force maléfique menace le monde entier, la meute pourra t-elle faire équipe avec Stiles ?
1. Chapitre 1 : De retour

Les personnages de ses deux séries ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas !

Crossover entre teen wolf/ the legends of tomorrow

Ce passe après la fin de la saison 4 pour TW et au court de la saison 3 pour LOT

Liam présent.

Prologue : Stiles à disparu depuis 2 ans maintenant personne ne sais ou il est passé, cela a anéantit la meute et son père. Mais quand il réapparaît avec de nouveaux amis, la meute prend conscience qu'il a énormément changé et qu'il n'est plus le Stiles qu'ils aimaient tous. Alors quand une force maléfique menace le monde entier, la meute pourra t-elle faire équipe avec Stiles et ses nouveaux amis ?

Point de vue de Scott :

Scott se réveilla en sursaut trempé de sueur, il avait encore fait un cauchemars où il trouvait le corps inerte et pourrit de Stiles. Il partit se douché pour se remettre de son horrible rêve.

Il avait une réunion avec toute la meute dans la matinée, il était déjà en retard car Lydia ne faisait que de l'appeler, il se dépêcha de déjeuner et partit au loft de Derek.

Quand il pénétra dans le loft en question tout le monde arrêta de parler devant leur Alpha, Lydia fut la première à parler.

-Tu es en retard. Lui lança t-elle,

-Je sais, je n'est pas entendue mon réveille et j'ai du me lavé.

-Encore un de tes cauchemars ? Demanda Liam,

-Oui…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile depuis sa disparition, que l'on se s'en tous vide sans lui mais ça fais 2 ans maintenant. Expliqua Lydia,

-Je comprend mais c'est vraiment pas simple c'est ou c'était mon frère. Répondit Scott légèrement vexé de la remarque de Lydia,

-Et tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ! Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais folle de lui quand je l'ai perdue et je ne m'en remettrais probablement jamais ! Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours mais il est temps que l'on tourne la page, ça fait 2 ans que l'on ce laisse allez, on as peut être réussi à ce débarrassé des médecins de l'horreur, de la horde sauvage et Gérard mais qui nous dit que nous réussiront la prochaine fois ! S'énerva Lydia,

-On a une grande meute ! On s'en sortira quand même !

-ON A PEUT ÊTRE LA MEUTE LA PLUS PUISSANTE DE LA COT-EST MAIS SANS LE CŒUR DE CETTE MEUTE ON N'AI RIEN ! SEULEMENT DE PAUVRE ÉPAVES !

-C'est vrai… Je suis désolé Lydia.

-Non désolé de mettre énervé comme ça, c'est facile pour personne ici.

-Oui, bon nous devions discuter des derniers rapport de Parish sur le surnaturel en ville.

-Oui passons. Sourit Lydia.

Point de vue de Stiles :

-SARAH ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe pour que nous réveille en pleine nuit ! Cria Stiles à son amie

-Il y a un problème en 2017, dans ta ville natale, d'après Gideon, il y a un anachronisme temporel Dark y serait passé et aurait tué tout tes amis. Expliqua cette dernière

-Merde c'est pas possible. Dit Stiles en s'asseyant,

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les sauvés ! Hein capitaine ? Demanda Ray inquiet pour son jeune ami,

-Bien sur on ne laissera pas Dark les tués ! Répondit Sarah. Gideon mais le cape sur Beacon Hills 2017 !

-Bien capitaine.

Amaya s'approcha de Stiles.

-Tu n'est pas content tu vas pouvoir revoir tes amis ? Demanda Amaya

-Je sais pas comment je vais leurs expliquer mon absence, d'ailleurs Gideon, cela fait combien de temps que j'ai disparue pour eux la où allons ?

-2 ans monsieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous seront tous la pour te soutenir ! Lui sourit Amaya,

-Et si ils t'en veulent, je les brûlerais tous ! Cria Mick,

-Mick ! Crièrent Sarah, Ray, Amaya, Nate et Zari

-Si on peut plus rigoler ! Répondit ce derniers ce qui fit rire Stiles,

-Tu crois qu'ils vont remarqués que j'ai changé ? Demanda Stiles en s'adressant à Sarah,

-Oui, tu n'est plus le même, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu étais avant mais après tous ce que tu as vécu tu ne seras plus jamais le même.

Cela fit réfléchir Stiles sur ce qui lui été arrivé c'est deux dernières années…

Flashback : Stiles rentré chez lui après une réunion de meute quand sur la route il c'était fait attaquer par des personne masqués et très agiles et ce fit kidnappé. Il passa un an dans la ligue des assassins où on lui fit vivre les pires horreurs et expérience qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer puis un jour Rick et son équipe l'avait sauvé puis recruté en temps que legend, depuis il avait vécu tellement d'aventure avec sa nouvelle famille.

Fin Flashback.

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, réveille toi on est arrivé. Lui dit Amaya,

-Désolé, j'ai repensé à un truc, j'ai du m'endormir.

-Viens, et met ta tenue !

Il la suivi jusqu'à la porte du Waverider et ils descendirent tous ensemble, puis Sarah mis le vaisseau en mode invisible.

-Alors tu habitais dans une forêt ? Demanda Nath

-La ont est dans les bois mais la ville est juste derrière cette clairière crétin ! Rigola Stiles

Ils avancèrent, ils étaient en face du lycée.

-Et voilà mon lycée, super c'est la première chose que je revois en arrivant.

-Bon capitaine on fais quoi ?

-On doit trouvé la meute et les prévenir, Stiles une idée de où ils peuvent êtres ?

-Oui, ils doivent être au loft de Derek, c'est la réunion du matin on faisait sa chaque semaine avant que je sois enlevé.

-D'accord on te suis. Déclara Sarah.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au loft de Derek assez rapidement malgré la distance qui les séparés.

-Voilà c'est ici.

-Bon on ne dois surtout pas les effrayés ou cela pourrait partir en combat compris ! Et Stiles tes sur que ça va allez ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix allons y.

Ils montèrent et arriver devant la porte, Stiles hésita mais finit quand même par l'ouvrir d'un grand coup. Sarah s'avança sous le regard surpris de toute la meute qui ne les avait n'y sentit n'y entendue venir.

-Bonjours je suis Sarah Lance, je ne vous veux aucun mal, moi et mon équipe sont la pour vous sauver car un homme et ses complices vont arrivés et essayé de vous tués.

-Je suis Scott, l'Alpha de cette meute et protecteur de cette ville, merci de vous inquiété pour nous mais nous pouvons nous défendre seuls.

-Croyais moi, vous ne pourrez rien seuls contre lui même avec vos capacités de loup-garou, banshee ou je ne sais quoi. Répondit Sarah,

-Comment savais vous ce que nous sommes ? Vous êtes des chasseurs ! Hurla Scott,

Stiles décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Non Scott ce ne sont pas des chasseurs ! Nous sommes la pour vous sauvez alors calme toi ! Cria Stiles.

Toute la meute avait raté un battement de cœur, Stiles était de retour après deux ans devant eux en chair et en os.

-Sti...i..le..s ? tenta de dire Scott,

-Stiles ! Hurla Lydia les larmes aux yeux en lui sautant dans les bras,

-Salut ma belle. Sourit Stiles,

-Stiles mais c'est pas possible ! Essaya de parlé Liam,

-Mais où étais-tu on t'a cherché partout ! Cria Jackson,

-Sa te regarde pas. Répondit Stiles

-Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez toi. Remarqua Derek,

-Oui, il est plus musclés qu'avant. Répondit Malia,

-Oui, mais aussi sa façon de parler et son odeur. Insista Derek,

-Ah oui il ne sent plus comme avant ! Intervint Ethan,

-Peut être parsque j'ai changer et d'ailleurs depuis quand vous êtes revenus toi, Jackson et Ethan ?

-Après ta disparition on est venu aidé notre meute à retrouver son « cœur ». Expliqua Derek,

-Oui pareil pour moi et Jackson on étaient très inquiets pour toi ! Ajouta Ethan,

-D'accord.

-Stiles ? Demanda Sarah,

-Oui ?

-Tu nous présente ?

-Oui, alors voici Sarah, Ray, Mick, Nath, Amaya et Zari et eux se sont Scott, Lydia, Liam, Malia, Derek, Ethan et Jackson.

-Enchanté. Dit Sarah,

-Attendez non mais Stiles explique nous parsque la je suis complètement perdu ! s'exclama Scott,

-Bon, je vais faire un résumé rapide, le soir où j'ai disparu, je rentrais de notre réunion de meute quand j'ai été agressé et enlevé. Pendant 1 an j'ai été captif avec des gens qui m'ont fait vivre les pires horreur et expérience pour que je sois une de leurs machines à tuer mais 1 an après mon enlèvement l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe dernière moi ma sauvé et recruté au sein des légendes pour sauver le monde et voila.

-Tu as dit les légendes comme ceux qui ont participé pour sauver la terre avec flash, arrow, et supergirl contre les aliens et les nazis ? s'exclama Jackson bouche-bée,

-Oui, j'y est même combattu !

-Mais si ça fait 1 an que tu n'est plus prisonnier pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Demanda Lydia qui jusque la était perdue dans ses pensées,

-J'ai beaucoup changé à cause de cette année là, mon cerveau avait comme été lavé, je tuais pour la ligue, je suis un assassins ! Alors vous pouvez comprendre que revenir parmi vous m'étais trop dur voir impossible alors je suis devenu une légende.

Personne de la meute n'osa prendre la parole après cette révélation, c'est Scott qui du le faire en jouant son rôle d'alpha.

-Alors si tu as tué tu comprends que tu ne fais plus partit de la meute. Expliqua calmement Stiles,

-Quoi ?attend Scott, réfléchi ! S'énerva Lydia,

-Cela fais longtemps que je ne fais plus partit de cette meute et si je me souviens tu m'avais viré aussi il y a deux ans avant ma disparition, mais bon je m'en fou ce n'est pas comme si je comptais resté ici.

-Attend c'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Derek en fixant Scott,

-Tu ne leurs à même pas dit ! Rigola Stiles, Et toi qui me disais que c'était une décision de la meute !

-Mais n'importe quoi Scott explique toi dit leurs que c'est faux ! Lui cria Liam,

-Non c'est vrai, il y a deux ans avec Malia nous nous sommes rendues comptes que Stiles était trop souvent en danger et que cela nous affaiblissaient tous donc j'ai pris la décision de le renvoyer de la meute dans son intérêt comme le nôtre. Expliqua Scott,

-C'est débile ! Sans Stiles nous nous serions mort il a sauvé des milliers de vie avec nous et regarde nôtre équipe, nous sommes tous des humains avec des habilités ou non et on sans sort quand même. Cria Sarah à Scott pour le remettre à sa place,

-Puis de vouloir me sortir de la meute à été tellement efficaces que j'ai été kidnappé, violenté, on ma fait des expérience horrible alors ton « je sais que c'était une bonne idée » que tu es entrain de pensé tu peut être sur d'avoir complètement tort !

-Parsque c'est de ma faut si tu as été enlevé ! s'énerva Scott,

-Non mais si tu ne m'avais pas dit sa ce soir la peut être que je ne serais pas partit rapidement et que mes kidnappeurs ne m'auraient pas trouvé ! Hurla Stiles,

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était partit énervé le soir de sa disparition. Pensa Lydia à haute voix.

Le tension devient glaciale, plus personne n'osais élevé la voix du aux dernières révélations.

-Stiles, on régleras tes comptes plus tard, il faut qu'on les mettent à l'abri de Dark. Dit doucement Sarah pour le calmer,

-Tu as raison. Souffla Stiles, Ils faut que vous veniez avec nous, on va utilisé les voitures.

Scott allez prendre la paroles mais Derek le coupa pour évité un nouvel affront.

-D'accord suivez nous jusqu'au voitures puis vous nous guiderez jusqu'à votre endroit sûr. Expliqua Derek.

Tout le monde partit en direction des voitures et chacun monta la où il y avait de la place, et prirent la direction des bois à côtés du lycée.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking de leur école puis toute la meute suivit les légendes jusque là clairière.

-C'est clairière votre endroit pour nous protégé ? Demanda Jackson perplexe,

-Non, c'est sa notre endroit. Répondit Sarah qui rejoint le geste à la parole, désactiva l'invisibilité du vaisseau,

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclamèrent la meute,

-Mais c'est le vaisseau qui a combattu les nazis ! Cria Liam,

-Oui c'est celui la ! Lui sourit Amaya,

-Mais si tu y été Stiles alors le mec en combinaison de combat noir qui faisait combattais à coté de Sarah c'était toi ! Réalisa Ethan,

-Oui, c'était bien moi, personne avait compris parsque je porte la même tenu la enfaite.

-J'avais fait le rapprochement. Dit Lydia,

-Moi aussi, mais t'inquiète pas bébé on t'en veux pas. Dit Jackson en embrassant Ethan tendrement,

-Depuis quand ils sont ensembles ? Demanda Stiles surpris,

-Depuis que Jackson-je-ne-réfléchie-jamais-Whittemore c'est rendu compte qu'il était gay. Expliqua Lydia,

-Il était temps. Rigola Stiles,

-Je ne voudrais pas coupé votre discussion mais je te rappel que l'on doit les mettre à l'abri. Intervint Zari,

-Oui allez rentrés ! Leurs ordonnas Stiles.

Toute la meute était impressionnée par le vaisseau, ils les firent avancé jusqu'à la pièce centrale, puis Ray décida de leurs faire faire la visite des lieux pendant que Stiles partit discuter avec Sarah dans le bureau.

-Tu vas bien ? Ça à l'aire de te remuer de les revoir. Demanda Sarah en servant deux verres de bourbon,

-Merci, je crois que je vais bien fin je sais pas, je suis perdu de les revoir après deux ans, je me sens plus vraiment à l'aise avec eux.

-Je comprend mais t'inquiète pas tu vas te réhabituer !

-Oui mais le problème qui va se poser c'est que sois je vais rester avec vous où je vais devoir retourner vivre ici et c'est surtout ça qui me perturbe.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux mais si ton choix ne te convient pas sois on te déposera ici sois on reviendra te chercher c'est ta décision.

Lydia apparut dans la pièce.

-Désolé de vous dérangé, je voulais juste parlé à Stiles.

-Je te le laisse toute façon nous avions finit. Répondu Sarah en souriant à la jeune fille.

Elle s'avança à coté de Stiles qui buvais son verre tranquillement.

-Tes amis on l'aire vraiment super. Commença Lydia,

-Oui ils le sont, on est comme une famille.

-A l'époque tu faisais partit de notre famille. Sourit-elle,

-C'est mais beaucoup de choses on changés.

-Je sais que tu as tué des gens, je l'ai senti quand je t'ai vu.

-T'es pouvoirs se sont vraiment améliorés. Répondit Stiles surpris,

-Oui, je suis la Banshee la plus puissante que Deaton est jamais vu.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeune mais Lydia finit par le brisé.

-Tu sais même si je suis très puissante mes pouvoirs ne me disais pas si tu étais toujours en vie mais au fond de mon cœur je le savais. Dit elle en souriant,

-Je sais que tes pouvoirs n'auraient pas marchés, la où j'étais la magie ne passais pas sauf celle du seigneur.

-Du seigneur ?

-Oui c'est comme sa qu'il voulait que l'on l'appelle, enfaite celui qui dirigé avant mon arrivée à était tuer par Arrow qui est devenu à son tour Ras-al-Ghul mais il n'a pas voulu du titre donc la fille de celui que Arrow a tué a pris sa place, Nyssa, elle était une très bonne chef mais malheureusement l'homme qui veut vous tué à pris le pouvoir c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé fin les hommes sous ses ordres.

-Mais pourquoi toi ? Demanda Lydia curieuse,

-La ligue des assassins est au courant de tous, surtout des choses surnaturels, ils avaient entendues parlé d'un nemeton à Beacon Hills donc le nôtre alors ils ont commencés à ce renseigné sur ceux qui protégé la ville donc nôtre meute. Ils voulais en enlevé un puis l'infiltrer après et c'est tomber sur moi vu que j'étais le seul humain de la meute en qui tout le monde avaient confiance.

-Je comprend mieux, mais pourquoi il vient nous attaquer seulement maintenant ?

-C'est compliqué mas je vais faire rapide, en gros lorsque l'équipe m'a sauvé et accueillit quelques temps après j'ai appris que la ligue était dissoute car Arrow avais réussi à ce débarrassé de Dark mais pas sans pertes, la sœur de Sarah est morte dans cette affrontement puis après avoir vaincu nôtre première menace en temps que légende, nous avons du affronter un ancien ennemi de Flash, un ancien ennemi de Arrow et Dark.

-Mais il ne l'avais pas tué ?

-Si mais c'était le Dark d'une autre époque, donc on les as de nouveau affrontés, on a gagner, et puis nous sommes repartis pour de nouvelles aventures et en ce moment on a des problèmes avec le temps lui même, des choses qui n'auraient pas du arrivée se produise à cause d'un certain Mallus, une énorme menace car son nom éveille le frisson depuis des centaines d'années mais personnes ne l'a jamais vu bref donc dans un affrontement avec la fille de Dark, il a été ressusciter avec tout ses pouvoirs c'est pour cela que vous ne pouvez rien contre lui.

-J'ai compris je crois, donc il est de retour mais pourquoi Beacon Hills ?

-Attend, Gideon que pourrait vouloir Dark à Beacon Hills.

Gideon expliqua ce qui pour elle Dark recherche à Beacon Hills.

-Oh merde faut l'en empêcher. Dit Stiles,

-Oui et prévenir les autres ensemble je suis sur que l'on pourra l'arrêter.

-J'espère Lydia, j'espère, Gideon appelle tout le monde pour qu'ils se ramène dans la pièce central et vite !

-Bien monsieur.

Stiles et Lydia retournèrent dans la pièce central pour attendre les autres qui devais être en chemin maintenant. Ils arrivèrent presque tous en même temps.

-Vous avez raconter à la meute tout ce qui c'est passer pour qu'ils puissent suivre.

-Oui, désolé avoua Nath,

-Pas grave, tant mieux mais écouté moi bien, j'ai découvert ce que Dark fait ici et on est vraiment en danger s'il réussit….


	2. Chapitre 2 : Explication et problèmes

Chapitre 2

-Pas grave, tant mieux mais écouté moi bien, j'ai découvert ce que Dark fait ici et on est vraiment en danger s'il réussit…

-S'il réussit quoi ? Demanda Sarah,

-Tu sais qu'il utilise des totems pour ses pouvoirs et bien le totem le plus puissant au monde se trouve dans le néméton. Expliqua Stiles,

-S'il entre en sa possession Mallus le récupéra et on sera tous foutu ! Réalisa Zari,

-On a qu'a brûlé la où se trouve ce totem ! Cria Mick,

-Mick ! Crièrent toutes les légendes,

-On peut jamais s'amuser ! Rétorqua ce dernier en finissant sa bière,

-Sinon vous nous laissez géré ça. Intervint Scott,

-Tu ne pourrais pas le vaincre. Répondit Stiles en lui lançant un regard glaciale,

-Je suis un véritable Alpha, je peux gérer. Répondit se dernier,

-Ce n'est pas parsque tu es un vrai Alpha que tu vas réussir à le vaincre, Gideon dit nous se qui ce passera si Scott décide d'y allez seul avec la meute ?

-S'il sans charge avec sa meute, leurs cadavres seront retrouvés le lendemain, aucun survivant n'a été enregistré, cette événement historique est d'ailleurs le début de la fin.

-Merci Gideon. Répondit Stiles,

-De rien monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas parsque cette boite de conserve dit ça que cela va vraiment arrivé ! S'énerva Scott,

-Elle est connecté à la base de donnée de 7000 ans dans le futur ou plus je sais plus elle sais très bien ce qu'elle dit ! Cria Stiles,

-Toi ne me parle comme ça ridicule humain ! Hurla Scott devant tout le monde ce qui les choquas tous,

-Scott comment oses-tu ! Hurla Lydia, Ce matin à peine tu te plaignaient qu'il te manquer plus que tout au monde et que tu serais prêt à tous pour le revoir, cela fais 2 ans que tu es une larve à cause de sa disparition et tu l'insulte comme ça mais comment te permet tu il vaut bien mieux que toi, espèce de …

Lydia du s'arrêter car elle venait d'être projeter contre un mûrs par Scott. Amaya et Stiles coururent pour voir si elle allez bien. Heureusement elle n'avait rien, elle était juste un peu choquer.

-Mais Scott ça va pas ! Hurlèrent Derek, Jackson et Ethan,

-C'est de sa faute ! Hurla Scott, Elle le défend depuis trop longtemps ! C'est un assassin ! Il a tuer des innocents ! Il a tuer ma Alisson ! Hurla il de tout ses poumons,

-Scott mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demandèrent Malia et Liam inquiets,

-T'es mort le cabot ! Hurla Stiles de rage en courant vers un Scott transformé.

Stiles lui sauta à la gorge et sans suis un combat violent les deux prenais des coup puissants mais aucun n'abandonner, Stiles réussi à esquiver un coup de Scott en sautant jusqu'au plafond et en faisant un salto arrière comme si l'air le porté, puis les coups revenir de plus en plus féroces le combat allez finir mal.

-Sarah ! On devrait aidé Stiles, Scott est un loup garou alpha ! Cria Derek,

-Non, que personne n'intervienne Stiles peut le faire croyais nous, moi et mon équipe l'avons vu faire des choses extraordinaires !

-Bien mais si ça tourne mal pour lui on intervient ! Ajouta Derek,

-Oui.

Le combat continuais de plus belle les coup était vraiment violent, Scott venait d'envoyer Stiles d'en le mûr mais celui ci se releva directement comme si de rien était il fonça sur Scott une nouvelle fois et le frappa des dizaines de fois. Il allez continué mais le vaisseau trembla et la lumière se coupa, on ne voyais plus rien, quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard Scott avait disparu et Gideon qui venait de se rallumé signala que était sortit du vaisseau on ne sais comment.

-Amaya emmène Stiles et Lydia à l'infirmerie. Ordonna Sarah,

-Sarah je vais bien ! Lui dit Stiles,

-Même, tu as vu dehors il fais nuit alors que il y a deux minute on était en pleine après midi alors sois je suis folle sois Dark et sa fille sont ici alors va vite voir les dégâts sur toi et Lydia pendant que moi et le reste nous préparons un plan !

Stiles ne répondit pas et pris le chemin de l'infirmerie avec Lydia et Amaya.

-Gideon qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Sarah perdue,

-Il semblerai que Dark et sa fille on utilisé leurs magie pour coupé tout soleil dans cette ville capitaine.

-Mais pourquoi on il fais cela ? Demanda Nath,

-Pour trouver le néméton, ma mère m'avait dit que pour le retrouver il fallait suivre la pleine lune ! Réalisa Derek,

-C'est donc pour sa tout ce bazar ! s'exclama Liam,

-Bon Derek toi ou quelqu'un ici pourrais nous amené à ce néméton ? Demanda Sarah,

-Moi non mais nôtre ami en commun Stiles y a déjà était.

-Bien laissons lui le temps de revenir de l'infirmerie et nous verrons le plan après.

Infirmerie :

-Monsieur Stiles va bien. Affirma Gideon,

-Et pour Lydia ? Demanda t-il,

-Elle a reçu un léger choque mais je l'est soigné je vais la réveiller. Répondit Gideon.

Lydia se réveilla directement.

-Sa va ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui sa va et toi ?

-J'ai vécu bien pire t'inquiète pas.

-Tant mieux.

-Bon il serait temps d'aller rejoindre les autres. Suggéra Amaya,

-Oui allons y.

Stiles aida Lydia et la soutient jusqu'à la salle principale avec Amaya qui les surveillés le sourire au lèvre.

-Stiles ! Lydia ! Ça va ? Demanda Nath,

-Oui merci. Souris la jeune fille,

-Donc où en sommes nous ? Demanda Stiles,

-Il faut que tu nous emmènes au néméton, tu es le seul à savoir où il se trouve. Expliqua Derek,

-Bien, Gideon emmène nous à ces coordonnées, on fera le reste du chemin à pied. Dit Stiles,

-Bien monsieur nous sommes en route.

Quand le vaisseau s'arrêta tout le monde sortit et suivit Stiles dans les bois. Après quelques minutes de marches ils arrivèrent devant le nemeton.

-On est seul je n'entend rien n'y ne sens rien à des kilomètre. S'exclama Isaac,

-Tu ne connais pas Dark il débarque toujours au moment où l'on si attend le moins. Intervint Sarah,

-C'est vrai Sarah je débarque toujours lorsque vous ne vous y attendez pas ! Cria Dark sortit de nul par. Et bien je vois que vous vous êtes fais de nouveaux amis !

-Oui, et on va t'empêcher de prendre ce pourquoi tu es venue ! Intervint Ray,

-Parsque vous pensez que je suis venue seul ! Rigola Dark. Allez sortez de la mes amis montré vous !

Soudain, la fille de Dark, accompagné de Scott, Eobard Thawne, Vandal Savage, Kate et du sosie de Stiles.

La meute et les legends avaient le souffle couper, l'odeur autour d'eux étaient un mélange de haine, de regret, de colère et de peur.

-Impossible la moitiés des personnes présentes sont mortes ! Cria Stiles visiblement énervé,

-Mallus… souffla Sarah,

-Très bien Sarah. Rit Dark,

-Scott mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ! Crièrent Isaac et Jackson,

-Vous n'avais pas compris, Dark explique leurs. Ria Scott avec un sourire en coin de lèvre,

-Ce n'est plus le Scott que vous avez connu, Mallus à modifié le temps, quand Scott est partit en vacances 2 mois l'année dernière, la ligue la kidnappé et lavé le cerveau pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était du mauvais côté. Expliqua Dark,

-1 an, 1 an que tu nous ment ! Que tu fais semblant d'être inquiet pour Stiles alors que depuis le début tu savais qu'il allais revenir ! Explosa Lydia. Si personne ne te tue Scott je te jure que je le ferai de mes propres mains.

-Et bien et bien la Banshee c'est endurcie à ce que je voie ! Rigola le Nogitsune, Salut Stiles alors pas trop dur la conscience pour la mort d'Alisson et du loup ? Ricana le double,

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Nogitsune. Comprirent les legends,

-Non pas de conscience, j'ai finis par comprendre que ce n'étais pas de ma faute mais de la tienne enfoiré ! s'énerva Stiles de nouveau,

-Étrange il ne sens plus comme avant, il a une sorte d' énergie qui émane de lui. Remarqua Kate,

-Toi ta gueule, je te jure je vais t'étriper connasse. Bondit Derek sur Kate qui l'évita de justesse,

-Bah alors loulou on prend de l'âge à ce que je vois. Tu m'en veut encore pour avoir cramé ta sale famille.

-Bon ce n'est pas que ces retrouvailles m'ennuie mais je suis venu chercher quelque chose d'important donc si vous pouviez vous écarté du chemin ce serai bien.

-Parsque tu as vraiment cru que l'on te laisserai faire ! Cria Stiles,

-Non, tuez les ! Ordonna Dark à ses complices.

"Tout le monde se jeta dessus, Derek et Isaac sur Kate, Jackson, Ethan et Liam sur Scott, les legends se divisèrent en deux sur la fille de Dark, Savage et Eobard Malia partit les aidés et Lydia et Stiles s'occupèrent du Nogitsune, quand à Sarah elle partit s'occuper de Dark pour ne pas qu'il réussisse à prendre le totem.

Derek et Isaac arrivèrent rapidement à maîtrisé Kate qu'ils avaient salement assommer, ils rejoignirent Ethan et Jackson en difficulté contre Scott.  
Malia, Amaya et Nate tentaient d'arrêter Savage qui ne faisait que leur filer entre les doigt.  
Ray, Mick ainsi que Isis eux essayaient de stopper Eobard et la fille de Dark mais n'y parvenaient pas.  
Quand à Stiles et Lydia ils combattaient difficilement contre le double de celui-ci, il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs ce qui ne leurs facilité pas la tache.  
Sarah elle arrivais à sens sortir contre Dark qui malgré ses pouvoirs avait quelques difficultés contre la féroce assassin.  
Tous tombaient un par un assommé ou très blessais dans les deux camps, Stiles lui réussissait à repousser les attaques du Nogitsune mais quand il remarqua, Isaac et Jackson au sol le torse complètement déchiqueter mais encore vivant, Ray et Amaya évanouit ainsi que Sarah et Malia à bout de souffle c'était trop pour lui, mais quand Lydia fut frapper de plein fouet par un des éclairs du Nogitsune, il explosa.

-Stop, je vous interdit de faire du mal à mes amis ! Hurla Stiles les yeux complètement noir,

-Mais qu'est ce que ? Se stoppa le Nogitsune,

-Stiles ? Appela Lydia au sol blessée.

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'éleva d'au moins 1 mètre dans les airs.

-Stiles arrête toi ! Cria Sarah inquiète pour lui,

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas, dit leurs de s'éloigner je ne veux pas qu'il sois blesser. Ordonna Stiles d'une autre voix plus sombre,

-Les gars écartez vous ! Cria Sarah.

Toute la meute et les legends s'écartèrent. Soudain une énorme bourrasque de vent frappa leurs ennemies qui les déstabilisa.

-Vous croyez que vous pouvez venir et tuer ceux que j'aime sans que je ne réagissent idot ! Expliqua Stiles d'un ton et d'une voix à donner des frissons.

-Stiles tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps comme sa alors arrête et laisse nous faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venues ! Lui cria Dark,

-Ahah tu peux toujours rêver, je vais tous vous crevez un par un jusqu'au derniers.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et fonça avec deux couteau sortit de nul par sur Kate, il les lui enfonça dans le ventre sans même un regard de pitié.

-De une. Rigola t-il sous le regard choqué de toute les personnes présentes sauf les Legends et Dark.

Il fonça ensuite sur Eobard qui fonça sur lui aussi et dans un éclair Stiles fut éjecté 5 mètre plus loin.

-Pas si coriace se ga..ga..minnnn. Dit il avant de s'écrouler une lame planté dans son cœur.

Stiles ce releva comme si de rien n'étais et fonça à nouveau mais une force l'arrêta.

-Stop maintenant c'était bien amusant de te voir t'énerver mais cela suffit ! Cria Dark avant de propulsé trop violament Stiles contre un arbres, plusieurs craquement furent entendus par tout le monde.

-NONNN ! Hurla Lydia comme une banshee sur Dark qui vola quelques mètres.

-Pétasse ! Lança la fille de Dark en lui renvoyant le coup,

Amaya fonça sur Nora et l'envoya dans un arbres aussi. Puis d'un coup le ciel s'assombrit et le visage de Nora évanouit changea, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, des veines noires et épaisses apparurent sur le reste de son visage et une double voix grave se fit entendre.

-Stop, c'était amusant de vous voir vous battre mais sa suffit ! J'ai besoin du totem qui ce trouve dans le nemeton et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'avoir! Cria Mallus/Nora,

-Mallus enfin, j'ai cru que nous allions perdre. Lui répondit Dark,

-Alors c'est lui le fameux Mallus. Dire Derek et VoidStiles en même temps, non s'en un grognement de Derek.

Mallus/Nora s'éleva dans les aires et lança un sort qui paralysa toute la meute et les legends, puis il se rapprocha du Nemeton et commença une incantation. Stiles qui était évanouit jusque la ce réveilla brusquement et vu la scène qui ce dérouler devant ses yeux.

-Mallus ! Hurla Stiles a bout de force,

-Stiles, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Répondit le monstre sarcastiquement.

Stiles essaya de se lever mais a bout de force n'y parvint pas, malgré les nombreux échecs il parvint à se lever et utiliser de nouveaux ses pouvoirs contre Mallus/Nora. Sarah choquer réussit à lui crier quelques mots.

-Stiles…non…arrête...c'est...tr..op...dange...reux ! Articula t-elle non sans mal,

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix. Répondit ce derniers en fonçant sur Mallus.

Mallus l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne le touche, et le paralysa a niveau de la gorge.

-Stiles ! Crièrent ses amis,

-Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, tu n'as pas encore assez souffert alors je vais juste te blesser très fort car on sais tout les deux que l'on se verra la ou tout a commencer et tu mourras c'est écrit. Expliqua Mallus avant de projeté Stiles tellement fort contre le sol que plusieurs craquements d'os furent entendues.

-Non ! Cria Lydia bloquer par le sort, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider.

Mallus/Nora reprit son incantation et la termina, le nemeton se mit à briller très fort puis il s'éteint, un pendentif se tenez au milieu, toute les personnes présentes sentez une énorme puissance émané du collier. Mallus le prit et disparus avec tout ses alliés laissant les cadavres de Kate et Eobard. Le sort qui paralysait les legends et la meute se stoppa et ils purent tous courir vers Stiles.

-Il est vivant. Les rassura Derek,

-Il cicatrice déjà ! Souffla Amaya,

-Bon quelqu'un pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'est Stiles parsque la je suis perdue ! Demanda Ethan,

-On vous expliquera au vaisseau, Mick prend Stiles il n'est pas encore réveiller.

Tout le monde suivit Sarah vers le vaisseau dans un silence de mort.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Révélations et Inquiétudes

De retour au vaisseau, Sarah dit à Mick de déposer Stiles à l'infirmerie et de les rejoindre sur le pont pendant qu'elle conduisait l'équipe et la meute elle même.

Quand Mick revient Sarah prit la parole.

-Comment va Stiles ?

-La machine a dit qu'il avait des petite concotions.

-Commotions Mick ! Reprirent Amaya et Zari,

-Tant mieux cela veut dire que ses autres blessures ont déjà cicatrisées. Fit remarquer Sarah,

-Bon on pourrait avoir des explications sur ce qui c'est passée et comment Stiles a put faire tout sa ? Demanda Ethan,

-Oui mais je vous préviens c'est pas très facile à entendre. Prévenu Sarah,

Toute la meute fit un hochement de tête.

-Quand Stiles était gardait par la Ligue des assassins, ils lui ont fait vivre les pires tortures, ils l'ont d'abord entraîné à tuer puis Dark qui connais la magie a décidé d'essayer des expériences sur lui comme il avait déjà traîner dans tout le bordel surnaturel, pendant plus d'un an il a du enduré des choses inhumaines comme des injections de sang de créatures, des runes inscrites dans sa peau, se faire électrocuté au-delà de ce qu'un humain peut supporter, se fait frapper et agresser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et un tas d'autres choses horribles. Quand nous l'avons libérer il n'était plus comme vous l'avez connu, il ne souriait jamais, ne rigolais pas, parlais a peine et n'avais aucun remord pour les ennemies qu'il tuait. Expliqua Sarah,

La meute était choquée, certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres semblais perdues et Lydia était effondré.

-Je sais que c'est dur d'entendre tout cela mais aujourd'hui ce Stiles sans aucune émotion n'est presque plus la, bon il n'est plus comme vous l'avez connu mais il a finit par s'intégrer avec nous, à rigolé et sourire de nouveau, je sais ce qu'il a vécu, il m'est arrivée la même chose et je me suis promis de l'aider quoi qu'il en coûte. Affirma Sarah avec un regard déterminer,

-Donc il est encore humain ? Demanda Malia, Parsque il ne sens pas vraiment comme.

-Oui et non, il a des pouvoirs, des traces qu'il lui reste des expériences, vous l'avez vu par vous même.

-Quel sorte de sang coule avec le siens ? Demanda Derek,

-Explique leur Gideon,

-Bien sur capitaine Lance, alors le sang que possède monsieur Stilinski en plus du sien, sont les créatures suivante, sorcières, vampiriques ainsi que lycanthrope.

-Merci Gideon, sourit amèrement Sarah,

-C'est toujours un plaisir capitaine,

-Comment son corps peut il supporte ? Demanda Derek inquiet,

-Il ne peux pas, un ancien membre de l'équipe a mis au point une solution permettant aidant son corps à supporté le choque. Répondit Sarah sérieusement,

-Mais de ce nous avons vu tout ta l'heure, quand il utilise ses pouvoirs, la solution n'aide plus et son corps ce consume. Dit Lydia choquée,

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je lui avais interdit de les utilisés mais vous connaissez Stiles quand il s'agit de personne qui lui sont chères, il ne fait pas attention à ce qui pourrait lui arrivé.

-Je m'en veux tellement, si nous l'avions chercher plus on aurait pus lui éviter d'endurer tout cela. s'effondra Lydia,

-Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, même si vous l'aviez trouvé, vous n'auriez pas réussi à le sortir de la où il se trouvais sans mourir. La Rassura Amaya,

-Maintenant allez vous reposez, si vous avez faim, Ray vous montrera où ce trouve la cuisine, Gideon nous préviendras de l'état de Stiles. Expliqua Sarah,

Chacun partit de son côté.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps la dans un entrepôt abandonné à quelques kilomètres de la..._

-On a réussis je l'est enfin en ma possession ! Cria Mallus/Nora,

-A quoi sert cette amulette ? Demanda Void Stiles intrigué par le pouvoir quelle émanais,

-Elle offre a son détenteur un pouvoir immense bien plus puissant que tout ces vulgaires totem, avec cette amulette cela sera impossible de m'arrêter !

-Je pourrais parler à ma fille ? Demanda Dark,

-Bien sur, fait lui tes adieux car bientôt elle ne sera plus de ce monde. Répondit Mallus en laissant sa place à Nora,

-Papa ? On a réussis demanda Nora,

-Oui ma chéri bientôt Mallus sera libre mais toi tu ne sera plus la. Dit tristement Dark,

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Demanda Dark,

-Si bien sur, vas te reposer tu vas en avoir besoin. Sourit Dark,

Nora partit se reposer. Scott porta son attention sur Dark.

-Alors comme la le papa chéri de sa fille n'est plus convaincu de sa mission. Rigola Scott,

-Bien sur que si, tu racontes n'importe quoi le clébard !

-Oh on dirai que tu as toucher un point sensible ! Rigola Void Stiles,

-Laissez le, c'est normal, il va perdre sa fille mais en contre partie il a pouvoir contrôler tout avec Mallus, il ne va pas tout laisser tomber maintenant n'est ce pas Dark ? Renchérit Savage,

-Oui c'est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant. Menti Dark avant de partir dans une autre pièce.

* * *

 _Retour au waverider :_

Amaya venait d'arrivé dans la cuisine.

-Lydia je pourrait te parlée ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle gentiment,

-Suis moi on vas dans la bibliothèque.

Lydia se leva et suivit Amaya dans la bibliothèque

-Alors de quoi voulais tu me parlée ?

-Stiles, tu l'aime, non ? j'ai remarquer le regard que tu lui donner.

-Euh, oui mais je n'est jamais eu le temps de lui avoué. Avoua Lydia tristement,

-Tu sais, Stiles et moi on est proches, c'est comme un petit frère, il m'a déjà parlé plusieurs fois de toi, je sais qu'il t'aime, dit lui maintenant, ne perd pas cette chance.

-Je sais pas, il a l'aire d'être mieux ici, avec vous, après ce qu'il a vécu, retourné a Beacon Hills ne lui conviendra pas.

-Je sais pas s'il voudrait retourné vivre ici mais crois moi je sais qu'il veut être avec toi.

-Merci, de me le dire, je vais y réfléchir mais tu as raisons je ne pourrais pas supporté de le perdre une seconde fois.

-Tu as raisons tu l'aime il t'aime, ne perd pas cette chance. Sourit Amaya,

-Toi et Nate vous êtes ensemble aussi non ?

-C'est compliqué mais oui, tu as remarquée ?

-Oui, on ne peut pas passer à coté, votre façon de vous regardez ou de vous tenir l'un à coté de l'autre. Sourit Lydia,

-Oui, mais lui et moi c'est compliqué, on ne vient pas de la même époque, c'est vrai je l'aime plus que tout mais je sais que bientôt je devrais reprendre ma place dans la chronologie et le quitté. Dit Amaya tristement en réalisant ce qu'elle allez perdre,

-C'est horrible, perdre la personne que tu aimes.

-Oui c'est un sentiment horrible j'espère que tu ne sentiras plus jamais sa.

-Je l'espère aussi. Dit elle amèrement, Mais tu viens d'où exactement,

-Les legends mon récupéré ou plutôt je suis rentré dans l'équipe en 1942.

-Oh je vois. Dit Lydia ne sachant pas trop quoi dire,

-Et normalement je devrais être au Zambèze pour fondé ma future famille.

-Le Zambèze ! s'exclama Lydia avec une main devant la bouche avec un visage décomposé,

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis au courant de ce qui arrive à mon village mais toi comment le sais tu ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un événement que tout le monde connais.

-Ce n'est pas pour me ventée mais je suis un génie j'ai un QI supérieur à la moyenne, donc en temps que génie je me renseigne et j'apprends toute sortes de choses.

-Et bien je suis fière qu'une fille comme toi connaisse l'histoire de mon peuple. Sourit fièrement Amaya,

-Merci, alors la légende des Totems est réelle ?

-Oui, celui que je porte est le Totem de d'Anansi, sur le vaisseau, nous avons les quatres autres totems, ils vont nous servirent contre Mallus.

-D'accord, je comprend, et bien je suis contente que Stiles t'es comme amie tu as vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de génial.

-Merci, Lydia, maintenant retournons à la cuisine. Dit Amaya.

Tout le monde ce trouvaient dans la cuisine quand la voix de Gideon retentit dans la grande pièce.

-Monsieur Stilinski est réveillé, il est guérit mais je lui est conseillé d'arrêter d'utiliser ses capacité pour l'instant.

-Merci Gideon. Sourit Sarah rassuré de l'état de son jeune ami,

-On peut allez le voir ? Demanda Malia,

-Bien sur. Répondit Sarah,

-Euh si cela ne dérange personne je voudrait allez le voir en première seul à seul. Demanda Lydia,

-Si tu veux mais dépêche toi. Lui sourit Malia,

-Merci.

Lydia se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle fut devant la porte elle hésita quelques instants mais rentra quand même. Stiles était debout torse nu.

-Lydia ? Demanda Stiles surpris essayant de cacher son corps,

-Oui, c'est moi, que fait tu ? Pourquoi essayes tu de me cacher ton torse ? Demanda Lydia avec une voix inquiète,

-Rien laisse. Répondit-il avec une voix froide,

-Non, montre moi ce que tu caches.

-Rien peux tu me passé le tee-shirt à coté de toi celui la est plein de sang. Dit-il en montrant le tee shirt qu'il utilisait pour cacher son torse,

-Pas avant que tu mets montré ce que tu caches. Lui répondit Lydia d'une voix ferme,

-Tu es vraiment sur ?

Elle fit un signe de tête positif.

-Bon tu ne te plaindra pas après alors.

Puis il jeta le tee-shirt plein de sang et déchiré. Les yeux de Lydia s'ouvrir immédiatement, elle produit même un petit bruit.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Stiles pour regarder de plus prêt son torse. Puis elle le regarda complètement choqué avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-Mais… elle ne trouvais pas les mots

-Je sais. Lui répondit il sans prendre la peine de la regarder de peur de voir dans ses yeux le choque que produisais son torse.

Son torse était enfaite recouvert de beaucoup de cicatrices, et il y avait un ou deux tatouage.

-Ton dos, montre moi ton dos.

-Si tu veux.

Stiles ce retourna et Lydia vit la même chose que de l'autre côté, beaucoup de cicatrices mais cette fois si un seul tatouage écrit dans une langue incompréhensible.

Lydia était perdue, elle commença à passer son doigt sur chaque cicatrice, puis arrivée au tatouage elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que sa veux dire ? Demanda t-elle timidement en touchant le bord du tatouage,

-C'est le nom que la ligue ma donnée « Al-tifl Almaksur ». dit Stiles perdue dans ses souvenirs

-Et cela à une signification ?

-Oui.

-Qui est ?

-L'enfant brisé.

Lydia laissa ses larmes tombées, Stiles la pris contre lui et la serra.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, tout le monde rentra, ils virent Lydia pleurée dans les bras de Stiles, la meute ne compris pas mais les legends eux avaient compris que Stiles avait du lui montré les cicatrices.

-Lydia pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Jackson inquiet,

Personne ne pouvais voir le torse de Stiles cacher par Lydia.

-Allez, Lydia c'est finit. Lui souffla Stiles,

-Oui mais si je m'enlève ils les verront aussi et te poseront des question. Dit Lydia inquiète,

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je supporterai.

Lydia se retira doucement de son calin avec Stiles puis ce décala à coté du jeune homme.

Quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur Stiles, la meute comprit pourquoi la Lydia pleurait quelques secondes plutôt.

-Stiles ? Demanda Isaac inquiet,

-Oui, ce sont des cicatrices on va pas en faire un plat.

-Mais il y en a beaucoup ! Cria Malia en colère que l'on est pu faire sa à Stiles,

-Vous croyez qu'à la ligue on s'entraînent avec des armes en plastiques ? Et bien non avec de vrais armes et c'est sans parler des missions. Rigola Stiles plus pour cacher le mal que cela lui avais fait,

-Mais si tu avais tu sang de vampire et de loup garou, comment cela ce fit quelles sois encores la ? Demanda Derek,

-Les types de sang dont tu parles, ils ne guérissent pas les blessures qui étaient déjà la, ils m'en on pas injecté directement, après un entrainement j'ai été blessé gravement, j'allais mourir mais Ra's à décidé de me sauver et ma injecter un mélange de sang de plusieurs espèces qui m'a guérit mais les anciennes cicatrices sont restées.

-Alors tu n'a pas dans ton sang que celui de vampire , loup-garou et sorcière? Demanda Ethan,

-J'aimerai mais non, le mélange que l'on m'injectais pratiquement tout les jours, il comportais des dizaines si ce n'est plus, de sang d'espèces surnaturels différentes. Répondit Stiles en le fixant dans les yeux,

-Mais ce que Gideon a dit tout à l'heure ? Demanda Liam,

-Elle ne peut pas tout détecter, mais les traces qui restes et persistes dans mon sang sont les trois quelle a nommer.

-D'où le problème que ton corps a du mal à gérer la puissance. Lui sourit Ray,

-Vous leurs avais raconté ? Demanda Stiles,

-Oui, désolé mais ils t'avaient vu alors on avait pas le choix. Lui répondit Nath,

-Pas grave j'aurai juste aimé leurs dire moi même.

Malia s'approcha doucement de Stiles, puis elle le serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer comme Lydia avant elle.

-Je suis tellement désolée que tu es eu à vivre tout cela, de rien avoir pue empêcher, de ne jamais t'avoir retrouver je m'en veux.

La meute avais des réactions similaires, Jackson avait quelques larmes qui coulées ainsi que Isaac, Liam pleurait clairement, Derek et Ethan avaient les yeux qui brillaient et un sourire triste.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, et vous aussi, les seuls fautifs dans cette histoire, sont la ligue des assassins c'est tout, vous n'auriez rien pus faire, vous auriez été blesser ou pire tué, mais heureusement vous n'étiez pas la.

-Mais c'est moi qui est pris la décision avec Scott. Cria Malia qui s'en voulais terriblement,

-Non, tu as voulus m'écarter pour me protéger mais lui car j'étais trop faible à son goût.

-QUOI ?! Hurla Malia,

-Quand il me la annoncer, devant le loft et que vous ne pouviez pas entendre il me l'a dit.

* * *

 _Flashack :_

 _Stiles et Scott sont devant le loft de Derek à coté de la voiture de la Jeep._

 _-Comment sa je ne fais plus partie de la meute !?criait Stiles,_

 _-On a pris une décision, après avoir discuté nous sommes tous d'accord que tu nous ralentis, tu es trop faible, on ne peut pas te protéger à chaque fois c'est trop dangereux !_

 _-Pardon, faible, inutile t'en que tu y es, j'ai sauvés vos cul plus d'une fois, j'ai mis en danger le boulot de mon père, je t'ai aider pour apprendre à te contrôler, j'ai aider tout le monde ici et c'est comme sa que vous me remercier ! Hurla Stiles de rage,_

 _-Ne vois pas sa comme une punissions mais une occasion de vivre une vie normal !_

 _-Vivre une vie normale après tous sa ! Tu rigoles laisse moi allez les voir et leurs dire ce que je pense !_

 _-NON ! Rugit Scott les yeux rouge, Tu as maintenant interdiction de t'approcher de la meute !_

 _-Mais ce sont mes amis ! Cria Stiles au bout, entrain de tout perdre,_

 _-Ce n'est pas mon problème._

 _-Et Lydia !? Demanda Stiles abattue,_

 _-Tu ne t'en approche pas !_

 _-Écoute moi bien Scott Mccall, notre amitié ou ce qu'il en reste n'existe plus, on ne se connais plus, le jour ou tu auras besoin de mon aide et que tu seras entrain de crevé parsque crois moi se jour arrivera tu pourras allez te faire foutre !_

 _Lydia sortit de l'immeuble et entendit les derniers mots de Stiles._

 _-Stiles qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Lydia inquiète,_

 _-Toi va te faire foutre aussi !_

 _Puis Stiles grimpas dans sa jeep et partit._

 _Fin du Flashback._

* * *

-Alors c'est pour sa que tu m'a dit sa ce soir la. Réalisa Lydia triste de ne pas avoir pus l'aider,

-Je vais tuer Scott ! Cria Malia les yeux bleues,

-Met toi sur la liste ! Je vais d'abord l'égorgé ! Lui répondit Jackson,

-On est tous désolé Stiles. Lui lança Derek,

-J'avais cru comprendre.

Jackson s'approcha de Stiles et le pris dans ses bras.

-Stiles je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire et du connard que j'ai été.

-Je rêve ou tu as dit Stiles et pas Stilinski. Rigola Stiles,

-Arrête! Rigola Jackson, puis il s'approcha de l'oreille de Stiles et lui souffla, Et enfaite avec tout ces muscles et ses beaux abdos tu es très sexy.

-Merci. Lui sourit Stiles.

-L'ancien Stiles aurait été tout rouge. Souffla Jackson,

-Justement l'ancien Stiles, je suis plus le même. Sourit tristement en se détachant de Jackson,

Tout le reste de la meute firent aussi un câlin à Stiles, même Derek.

-Bon je veux pas vous interrompre vraiment mais on a des méchant à arrêter, Stiles tu te sent de la partit ? Demanda Sarah,

-Comme jamais, j'ai des compte à réglées et des gorges à tranchées. Dit Stiles d'une voix tellement froide et sans émotion que tout le monde eu un frisson dans le bas du dos.

* * *

Mot de L'auteur :

Pour le nom de Stiles version ligue des assassins, je me suis renseigné sur la langue utilisé et j'ai trouver que c'était de l'arabe mais version manuscrite alors je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire alors j'ai traduit « enfant brisé ». Voilà sinon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus !

Ah et juste une question comme sa, suis-je le seul qui en a marre des "strerek", pas que je les déteste mais il y en a tellement que à force c'est devenue un peu lourd, voila je me demandais juste cela ;)


End file.
